


YxP: Bugging Out

by johnnyd2



Series: YxP (Yugioh x Pokemon) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: rewatching some of the latter Arc V episodes gave me inspiration to write this scene from one of the later arcs of the first major saga of YxP.always did wonder what would have happened had Serena/Celina been allowed to use her own deck rather than just using the Pure Parasite deck.yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Celinai dont own anything
Series: YxP (Yugioh x Pokemon) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761736
Collections: YxP





	YxP: Bugging Out

**Author's Note:**

> importing from DA  
> YxP Spoilers

It felt like this intense duel had been dragged out for hours for Misty Waterflower. Despite what she was feeling, it had only been a couple of turns! Misty's opponent, Celina had previously been a loyal comrade in her journey across the different dimensions alongside the rest of the Crossfire Defense. During a mission within the Fusion Dimension however, Celina ended up falling to the enemy forces in battle to hold the line for Misty and the others to escape. Rather than getting turned into a card, Celina had been infected with a mind-controlling insect monster known as "Fusion Parasite", which were the specialty of a certain repromoted Doktor. During the assault on Academia, Misty came across Celina within the halls. Wrought with guilt over Celina getting captured due to her mistakes, Misty pursued the girl and tried to reach out to her, only for Celina to force the Cerulean Gym leader into a duel. When Celina revealed what was literally in her head, Misty was, revolted to say the least. The redhead recomposed herself and started off by playing defensively. Celina however struck back relentlessly with her Lunalight deck. Misty withstood her initial assault while trying to convince Celina to fight the bugs in her brain. just when Misty seemed to be in the clear and appeared to be reaching Celina, the eyes of the fusion specialist bugged out a bit. The redhead stifled back a sick feeling as she saw both this and a squirming tendril out of the corner of Celina's ear. As if on cue, The brainwashed duelist special summoned the card version of Fusion Parasite to the field. Misty felt something ominous approaching.

"When Fusion Parasite is special summoned, I can use it to fusion summon without a fusion spell!" Celina declared as her Fusion Parasite and Lunalight Cat Dancer floated into the air. Misty prepared herself.

"I fuse together Fusion Parasite and Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Celina shouted as the two monsters glowed with ominous energy.

"Dancer of the graceful moon, become one with the voice within, and slice through the enemy with vicious grace!" She chanted as the two monsters swirled into the fusion portal. Then from the portal emerged an orange catlike warrior with tiger spotted moth wings.

"I fusion Summon Lunalight Tiger Moth Dancer!" Celina yelled as her new monster struck a battle pose. The girl then giggled, a hint of malevolence in her voice

"Next I activate the other effect of Parasite Resonance! By banishing it from the graveyard, I can equip a Fusion Parasite from my graveyard to a fusion monster on the field, put two and two together Mist!" Celina explained as the pink bug rose form the graveyard and latched itself onto Tiger Moth Dancer's chest area above its heart. This freaked Misty out quite a bit

"Jeez as if these bugs weren't gross enough already." the trainer shuddered. At that moment, her duel spirit partner, Aquarian Cloud Puffy floated next to her with a cry of "Howa!". The redhead turned to the former Cloudian, the Cloudian gesturing with its own head, and shaking side to side, as if to get something out......

"Your right Puffy, if Celina really does have those icky things in her head, then we just need to force them out!" Misty thought to herself with a hint of resolve in her mind. She had faced her fair share of bugs on this journey. But it would take something special to get rid of these ones and save her comrade in the process...  
End


End file.
